In This Moment
by hma1010
Summary: He knew that things would be different now, that they would all feel anxious knowing that this happened so close to their home, however Kurt looked at his two roommates and his fiancé, and he was thankful that for now, in this moment, they were all safe. One-Shot.


**A/N-Kind of a random one-shot, mentions of violence. I'd love to hear what you think.**

**-I own nothing from Glee**

* * *

><p>Kurt had just mixed the peppers he was sautéing and was about to drop the pasta in the boiling water on the stove when the music playing from his phone changed from the playlist he was listening to, to his ringtone. Looking over, the screen showed an unknown number, so Kurt ignored it, dropping the pasta and humming to the music that came back on when the call ended.<p>

He looked over quickly, however, when his phone began to ring once again, the same number showing. Kurt thought about just ignoring the call once again, but it seemed strange to him that the person would call back so quickly without leaving a message. He quickly dried off his hands and accepted the call as he lowered the heat on the stove.

"Hello?"

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice, small and wet sounding as if he was crying, came through the receiver.

"Blaine, what's going on? Where are you calling from?"

"I…I—" There was a sob and his heart seemed to start beating faster than normal, and he felt like he could hear it through his ears, "Kurt!" He sobbed again.

"Ok, it's ok Blaine, take a deep breath."

Kurt waited as he heard Blaine trying to compose himself, however he couldn't help but feel panicked. Once he could hear Blaine's breathing starting to sound under control, he spoke, "Blaine, are you hurt?"

"No." He sniffled.

"Ok, that's good sweetheart, can you tell me what happened?" His mind was racing, he had images of every person they knew being dead, but he pulled himself back so he didn't get lost…so he could be there for Blaine who was in obvious distress.

"I…I don't…Kurt!" He began crying again, though it was not quite as hard.

"I'm right here, ok? Where are you, Blaine? I'll come get you."

"Jack—Jackson's." His voice hitched, but when he was able to say the name of their local pizzeria, Kurt was surprised.

"On Haman Street?"

"Yea." He sniffled.

"Are you ok if I hang up? I will be there in fifteen minutes."

"Ok."

His voice sounded so small, Kurt felt his heart clench.

"I love you, Blaine."

He began crying again at that, "I lo-love you too."

"I'll be right there, please don't cry."

"I'm sor-orry." He cried and Kurt was becoming even more nervous than he had been.

"No, no it's ok, I'll be right there."

He quickly hung up the phone and jumped when his phone began playing the music he had been listening to before. He turned it off, followed by the stove, and then quickly put on his shoes and then grabbed his keys and wallet and was out of the loft in less than a minute.

The walk over to the restaurant was uneventful, but Kurt had never walked so fast in his life, he was sure of it. When he got there, he threw the door open, and looked around, quickly spotting Blaine in a back corner with a girl who looked no older than they were, with her hand on his boyfriend's shaking shoulders, obviously trying to comfort the crying boy. Kurt quickly ran over to them, and only noticed as he got closer that Blaine was holding a rag against his forehead.

"Blaine." His voice sounded far away to his own ears, however Blaine heard him and he suddenly found his arms full of his shaking fiancé. Though he was crying, Kurt could feel his entire body trembling. He tried to pull back to look at him, however Blaine would not let go. He sat them down, allowing Blaine to hold on to him as tightly as he needed while Kurt rubbed his hand up and down his back for some comfort.

Kurt looked to the girl who had been trying to comfort Blaine, now standing there watching them, "What happened?"

He voice shook with her nerves, "I honestly don't know. He came in bleeding and crying, but he couldn't tell us what happened. I was going to call an ambulance, but he kept saying no, and asking to call you."

Kurt smiled at her a little in thanks but then focused again on the trembling boy in his arms, "Blaine? Hey, you're ok now. I need you to relax and try to breathe for me or you're going to make yourself sick, ok?" He could feel his breath stuttering and he worried that he would make himself hyperventilate.

He let them just sit there for a few minutes, letting Blaine take comfort in being in Kurt's arms, however he knew that soon he'd have to take a look at what he assumed was a cut on Blaine's head, since the girl had said he was bleeding when he came in and he had been holding the rag there prior to Kurt's entrance.

Though Kurt could feel his crying and jagged breath slowing, the trembling wracking his body was not any less than it had been ten minutes prior when they had first sat. Whatever happened had scared him terribly.

"Shh, you're ok, just relax. I've got you and you're safe now. I'm here and everything is going to be alright."

He could feel Blaine begin to relax in his arms just the slightest, so he took it as his cue to pull back from the hug a little, just enough to see Blaine's face.

"Oh honey." He winced when he was able to fully take in the cut about Blaine's eyebrow, which had not been covered by the rag since Blaine pushed himself into Kurt's arms. It was still bleeding and Blaine's eye had been forced shut so that no blood could get into it. Kurt quickly grabbed the cloth from Blaine's hand and held it there once again. He also requested a new cloth and a glass of water to wipe away the blood, which the girl brought back for him.

Kurt quickly cleared up the blood, and looked at the gash. It was deep and there was already purple bruising forming around it, he was positive that it would need stitches.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" He asked quietly, trying not to scare Blaine while he was staring down in an almost trance like state. Though he spoke calmly, Blaine still jumped, but shook his head no to Kurt's question.

"You're going to need stitches for this."

"Ok." Blaine whispered back, his voice shaking.

Kurt quickly took out his phone and called for a cab, knowing there was no way he was going to get Blaine into the subway in the state he was in right now. He also figure the millions of questions he had right now could wait until he was seen for his injury, only hoping that this was really the only one he had.

When the cab arrived, Kurt thanked the girl once more, before walking Blaine out of the restaurant and to the cab. He was glad he had called for the car service, as Blaine the distance between the entrance to the restaurant and the cab, all of five feet, had sent him into a near panic attack.

They were able to make it to the hospital fairly quickly, but were then told to wait in the waiting area and Kurt was given forms for Blaine to fill out.

Kurt sat them down, however between Blaine's hands shaking so hard that what he had written was basically illegible, and his constant looking around when someone spoke too loudly, he was not able to answer the questions; Kurt eased the clipboard and pen from his hands, letting him focus on holding the towel to his head.

Blaine leaned into Kurt, and he was able to put his left arm around his shoulders while he filled out the information.

"Can I have your wallet? I need your parent's insurance information."

"I don't…I'm sorry, I don't."

Kurt put the forms down on the seat next to him when he realized that Blaine was getting upset again. He held Blaine close until he calmed.

"It's ok, we can fill that out later if you don't have it with you?" He asked and Blaine nodded, "No problem, I'll leave it blank for now.

When it was obvious that Blaine was calmer, Kurt went back to filling out the paperwork. After that, they sat silently, Kurt holding Blaine securely and Blaine shaking in his arms. It took forty-five minutes before Blaine's name was called and Kurt walked him to the triage area where a young redheaded nurse named Jenna took his blood pressure and temperature.

"So what brings you in today, Blaine?" She asked kindly.

Kurt saw Blaine's eyes flicker from Jenna to Kurt, and then to the ground, so he answered when it was obvious Blaine would not.

"He called me from our local pizza place, and when I got there he was upset and had this gash on his head. I haven't been able to find out what happened, though."

She looked between Blaine and Kurt and nodded, "And you are Blaine's…"

"Oh, fiancé."

She nodded and wrote something in her notes, but didn't seem bothered by the answer.

She gently took the towel away from Blaine's head, "Can you tell me how you got this, Blaine?" She tried again while looking at the cut.

"Umm…I…he." Kurt's heart raced, and though Blaine was not able to get any more information out, this was the first time Blaine was able to say anything at all about what happened and it confirmed to Kurt that someone else had been involved, something he was not entirely surprised about.

Kurt took Blaine's hand and squeezed it, feeling Blaine squeeze back softly. When Kurt looked back to the nurse, he caught her staring intently at their joined hands.

"Is there a problem?" He snapped at her, annoyed by the look on her face, however she just jumped a little, and then went to work placing thick gauze over Blaine's cut and taping it there with medical tape.

"You're going to need stitches, but this will at least keep the cut clean until the doctor can come in." She spoke to Blaine gently.

Jenna finished with her triage, placing a hospital band around Blaine's wrist, but no longer asking any questions. She escorted the boys to a room, and left the door cracked when she left.

Kurt helped Blaine sit on the bed pushed against the wall, and then sat next to him with their feet dangling off, when Blaine refused to let him move to sit on the chair. Neither spoke, but Kurt continued to squeeze Blaine's hand and send him reassuring smiles, which Blaine appeared grateful for.

Shortly after they arrived into the room, a woman and a man walked in.

"Hello, Blaine?" The blonde woman asked, and continued when he nodded slightly, "My name is Shelby, and this is Tyler. We are social workers here at St. Luke's, and we were hoping to speak with you and your boyfriend."

"Fiancé." Blaine corrected her quietly.

Shelby only smiled, "I apologize, we'd like to speak wit you and your fiancé, if that's alright?"

He nodded again.

"Great," she looked at Kurt, "So you are Kurt, is that correct?" and continued when he nodded a little confused, "Would you mind if we spoke outside while Tyler speaks with Blaine in here?"

Kurt felt Blaine's hand squeeze his tightly, "I'm sorry, what is this about again?"

"We just have a few questions to ask, all routine, I promise."

"Then why do you have to talk to us separately?" He could hear his voice becoming tense, but he could feel the anxiety radiating off of Blaine from next to him.

"It's procedure to speak with the patient and any paramours separately."

"Any what's?" He was starting to feel uneasy, because though she was still smiling, he could tell that something was wrong.

"I'm sorry, any boyfriends, girlfriends, _fiancés_. Whatever the case may be."

"Um." He turned to look at Blaine, but she cut him off quickly.

"This won't take long I can assure you."

"O-ok." He agreed, and gave Blaine's hand one last squeeze before extracting his hand, though he did look at Blaine before he got up, "I'll be right back, ok?" Fear was written all over his face, "Will you be ok?" Though Blaine looked like he wanted to say no, when Shelby once again asked Kurt to join her, Blaine looked at her and then back to Kurt, nodding hesitantly.

He followed the woman who was no taller than Rachel, but wore flats, which only accentuated her short statute. She led him to a small empty area with a few chair lining the walls and sat next to him. He became anxious when she merely studied him for a few moments, however she began to speak before he decided to say anything.

"So I was hoping you could tell me what happened to Blaine." Her face was still open, however she was no longer smiling as she was in the room.

"I…um…I don't know." He looked at her and saw her raise an eyebrow minutely.

"You don't know?"

"No, um, I told the nurse. Blaine called me and he was crying, and all he could tell me was that he was at the pizzeria near our apartment. I went to meet him there and he was very upset and he had the gash over his head so I brought him here. When we were with the nurse he said something about a 'he' but that's all he has said."

She nodded but continued to look at him, "Can you tell me about your relationship?"

Kurt blinked and shook his head a little, confused at the abrupt change of topic, "Sorry?"

"What is your relationship like with Blaine? You said you live together and the you're engaged. You're both also young, do you fight often?"

"No, I mean we fight, but I wouldn't say it was often."

"Hmm…and what do fights look like between you?"

Kurt was starting to feel very uncomfortable with the questions he was being asked. He felt as though his skin was prickling and he was desperate to get back to Blaine who had still been shaking when he left him.

"They're average fights, I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No, I mean we yell sometimes, I guess."

"So you yell, ok, do either of you ever get into physical fights? Hitting, punching, throwing things?"

"What? No!" Suddenly Kurt's heart dropped, "You think…you think I hurt him."

"I'm just asking about your relationship, Kurt." Her face was free of any emotion to let on her true feelings, but Kurt shook his head.

"No, you think I hurt Blaine. Listen, I would never hurt him," tears began to fall from his eyes, "I love Blaine, and someone actually did hurt him and you're wasting time with this. Please, please have someone look at the cut above his head."

She put a hand on his arm, however he pulled it away.

"The doctor will take care of Blaine, please calm down, Kurt."

"No! You're accusing me of hurting my fiancé!"

"No one is accusing anyone here."

"Than why are you out here asking me these questions, keeping me from being in there with Blaine when he _needs_ me?"

"Why don't you tell me what you think happened?"

"I…I think someone hurt him. I mean, _obviously_ someone hurt him, but I don't know." He ran his hand through his hair, not caring that he was messing it up, "All he would tell me was where he was at, I don't…I don't know what to tell you." He looked at her desperately, hoping that she believed him.

Shelby opened her mouth to say something, however Tyler came over to them.

"Kurt?" He looked up at him expectantly, "The doctor is about to stitch up Blaine's cut and he's asking for you."

Kurt looked at Shelby and when she nodded, he was immediately out of his seat and making his way back to the room he had left Blaine in.

Blaine was still sitting on the hospital bed, however the gauze had been removed and the cut had finally stopped bleeding. Kurt carefully wrapped Blaine in a hug, and let out a sob when Blaine hugged him back.

He pulled back, and couldn't stop the tears as Blaine looked at him sadly, "They…they think I…"

Blaine wiped the tears that fell down his cheeks with his thumbs, "I know," He said quietly, "I'm sorry, but it's ok, I told them and it's ok."

Kurt shook his head and fell back into Blaine's embrace, "It's not, it's not ok, they think I hurt you. They think I _could_ hurt you. I would never!" He cried. Had he been less emotional, he would have been embarrassed to be crying when the doctor was in the room watching and would have felt bad for breaking down when Blaine was still shaking and pale with a gash in his head.

Blaine pulled him back, "We both know that's crazy, don't we?" He smiled a little, and though it didn't reach his eyes, Kurt knew he meant it and nodded, "I love you, ok? It's going to be ok."

Kurt sniffled, "I love you too."

"I'm sorry that I have to break up your conversation, but I have to stitch Blaine's cut; I don't want it to get infected." Kurt jumped at the voice, and his cheeks pinked at the sight of the older man.

"Sorry." He sniffled a little but stepped away from Blaine.

"It's ok, please, you can sit next to Mr. Anderson if you'd like, I just want to get started."

Kurt nodded and took his place next to Blaine, taking his hand once again.

There were eight stiches needed, and the doctor explained caring for the injury and that Blaine would need to come back in a week for a check up. He also explained to Kurt that Blaine had a concussion, and the signs he should look for in the case he needed to bring Blaine back to the hospital.

The doctor had left to begin Blaine's discharge paperwork, when there was a knock at the door and Tyler was leading a police officer into the room. Kurt felt like he was going to throw up, and there was suddenly a rushing noise in his ears and his vision began going white. All he could think was that he was about to be arrested for hurting Blaine, and that he'd never see him again, and—

"Kurt? Kurt, can you hear me?"

Slowly Kurt's vision came into focus, and he was immediately aware of his ragged breathing, that his head had been pushed down between his knees, and that there was a hand rubbing his back soothingly. When he was sure he wasn't going to be sick, he slowly sat up with Blaine's help.

"Are you alright, son?" The police office asked kindly, and Kurt felt nothing but confusion.

"What…what's happening?"

Blaine took his hand once again and squeezed it a little, "I told Tyler what happened, so officer Richards is here to get my statement."

"Your…wait, what happened?"

Blaine looked down and took a breath, steadying himself, "I was mugged walking back from the subway."

Kurt's sucked in a quick breath as Blaine began to retell his story.

_Blaine had just walked up the stairs from the subway and was breathing heavily, cursing himself for not making more time to fit cardio into his week, when his phone buzzed from his pocket._

_He was reading a text from Sam about a Star Wars fanfiction he was reading, when he quickly paused his reply to cross a street before the cross walk changed. When he reached the other side, he finished answering the text. Pocketing his phone, he was looking up at the cloudless sky, enjoying the unseasonably warm weather, when he was suddenly pulled into a small alcove, in an area not visible to the streets._

_Blaine's heart started to race when he saw the gun pointing at him, and it took a few moments for his brain to process that the guy was saying something. During that time, he noticed the guy was a few inches taller than himself and he almost laughed when he thought of the comments Kurt would make if he saw this guy's dirty hoodie and track pants. He quickly lost any inkling to laugh when the gun was thrust into his face._

"_I said give me your phone and your wallet, or I will put a bullet in your head." The guy's deep voice threatened._

_Blaine quickly reached for both items, the shaking of his hands only slowing him down, before handing both items over, knowing that fighting could mean the end of his life._

_One minute he was staring into the man's deep brown eyes, and the next, the gun was coming down onto his head and everything was black._

"I…it only lasted a…a few minutes, and then he was gone and…and I woke up I guess not long after. I…I went into Jackson's and called Kurt. That's…that's it."

Kurt had his arm around Blaine and could feel him shaking once again, though he thought he was probably shaking just as hard. A gun had been pointed at Blaine, and that man could have easily killed him. Kurt had come close to losing Blaine that day, and it terrified him.

"Is there anything else you can tell us about the suspect?"

"Um…Just…he was taller, like I said, and…um…his eyes were very dark and he was…he was probably closer to Kurt's complexion than mine, and his hair was…it was long, but dark too."

"Ok, that's good Blaine. You talked about his clothes, do you remember what color his clothes were?"

"Yea…his hoodie was…um," He closed his eyes and thought for a moment, "It was red, but the… the pocket was, it was ripped and hanging. His, um, pants were navy…they had white stripes down the sides."

"And did he have any scars, tattoos, anything like that."

Blaine closed his eyes again tightly, but after a moment puffed out a breath and opened them, looking close to tears, "I don't…I'm sorry, I don't know."

Kurt rubbed his back as the office spoke up, "Hey now, you gave us a lot of information to start with, you did great, Blaine. Just one more question, ok?"

Blaine nodded.

"Can you tell me what the gun looked like?"

He sucked in a breath and his shaking seemed to become heavier, though he didn't seem to need time to think about this, "It was…it was silver, but…um, but the handle was black. It wasn't very big."

"Great, ok, I think we have enough for now. I will give you a call if I need any further information. This is my card if you need anything at all, either of you, ok?" He handed both Blaine and Kurt his card and they both nodded their heads.

In what felt like no time at all, though ended up being over six hours, they were back home in the loft, the doors closed and locked tightly guarding them from the rest of the world, at least for now.

After explaining to Rachel and Santana what had happened, the girls agreed to stay up with Kurt and Blaine to watch movies, since he couldn't fathom going to sleep at the moment. Kurt made them dinner, though it was after 11pm when they returned home, and they settled in to watch _Singing in the Rain_.

Two movies later, Kurt was surprised to find that he was the only one still awake. The movie was muted long ago, and Kurt found himself staring at Blaine's face, where it was squished against his chest. His arms held him tight, still feeling anxious knowing what had happened that day.

Feeling sleep beginning to pull at him, Kurt leaned down and placed a kiss on Blaine's forehead. He knew that things would be different now, that they would all feel anxious knowing that this happened so close to their home, however Kurt looked at his two roommates and his fiancé, and he was thankful that for now, in this moment, they were all safe.

In his sleep, Blaine mumbled and moved slightly before falling still in slumber once again; Kurt smiled and allowed his eyes to close and follow.


End file.
